Various manufacturing techniques utilize projected images. For example, ceramic devices may be created with a photosensitive polymer utilized in one of the steps of manufacturing. Manufacturing of sophisticated parts requires that projected images be optimally focused and square, while it is desirable that focusing and image processing require little time and human interaction. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.